QUEDATE A MI LADO
by Sung Hyo Sang
Summary: Una historia que nos deja ver como un quincy trata de enamorar a una tierna shinigami..
1. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.  
**  
**SIMBOLOGIA:**

**-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**ACLARACION:** Este fanfic lo he hecho hace algunos años, nunca lo pude terminar y ahora vengo queriendo ponerle fin ya que me ha vuelto la inspiración, si alguna vez lo ha leído no crean que lo copie ni nada, sólo que algo paso con mi cuenta que ya no pude entrar xD bueno dos años no pasan en vano… así que aquí vengo con la versión remasterizada de mis fics.

**CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

**-No espera neesan no lo hagas! noooooooooooooo! aaaahhhh!**

**-Ichigo despierta! ya es muy tarde**

**-¿pero que rayos te pasa, que manera de despertarme es esa? - **Decía un enojado y medio dormido Ichigo al recibir en la cara el pequeño león de felpa que la shinigami le había arrojado para despertarlo

**-no tendría que hacerlo si te despertaras por ti mismo, bueno te veré en la escuela**

**-oye pero.. Espera**

Al decir estas ultimas palabras Rukia salía como cada mañana por la ventana del joven, sin escuchar una sola palabra mas, sin embargo a diferencia de otros días el shinigami sustituto pudo escuchar un gran estruendo pocos segundos después de su partida...

-**ay no gomene, te encuentras bien?**

**-estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima**

**- que pasa allá abajo, que escándalo es ese?** -decía Ichigo asomándose a la ventana

Cual era su sorpresa al ver a Rukia encima de Uryuu Ishida un compañero no solo de clase sino de batalla, asombrado de que se encontrara ahí decidió apurarse y bajar sin tomarle demasiada importancia, mientras una apenada Rukia seguía pidiéndole disculpas al aturdido quincy quien le decía que no había problema que estaba bien, por lo que la chica decidió marcharse a la escuela, al abrir la puerta de la casa Ichigo se encontró cara a cara con Uryuu quien le provocó tremendo susto a este.

**-¿estas loco o que te pasa,? Casi me matas del susto**

**-Ichigo tenemos que hablar**

**- ¿acerca de que?**- respondía un poco confundido pues no era normal que el quincy fuera a su casa para hablar con él

-**bueno yo -**decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas-** vayamos hacia la escuela, te diré en el camino...**

**-esta bien, pero de que se trata, ¿es que acaso hay un problema?**

**-tengo que preguntarte algo importante**

**-claro dímelo** – perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-** bueno**- su voz completamente seria empezaba a cambiar un poco y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado -**Tú**..- la voz le tembló un poco- **¿tú sientes algo por Kuchiki san?**

**- …** -el shinigami quedo impactado por la magnitud de la pregunta no tenía idea la razón de aquella cuestión–** esa enana lo único que causa es problemas, lo único que espero de ella es que regrese pronto a la sociedad de almas**

Al mismo tiempo que respondía trataba de pensar mas profundamente el significado de todo esto, quizá el Quincy le había preguntado debido al accidente que había tenido con la morena, sin embargo todos estaban conscientes de que Rukia dormía en su casa, gracias a lo que Ichigo llamaba "sus grandes dotes de actuación" y también a su padre. Mientras avanzaban hacia el colegio y restándole importancia a la pregunta decidió romper el silencio incomodo del cual no se había percatado hasta que miro a su compañero serio y extraño.

**-bueno bueno a que diablos vino eso? No me digas que haz venido hasta acá sólo por eso o si?**

**-en parte, si**

**-pero porque?-** no sabia por que pero el tono con que le hablaba le estaba provocando nervios así que desesperado quiso saber todo de una vez por todas- **ya dime de una vez que quieres, que no vez que no tengo tu tiempo llegaremos muy tarde a la escuela!**

**- tan desesperado como siempre Kurosaki kun, debes aprender a tener paciencia, las cosas a su tiempo…**

**- como demonios esperas que sea paciente primero llegas de la nada me preguntas cosas raras sobre Rukia y entonces me pides paciencia?** – de alguna manera y mientras le gritaba al Quincy se dio cuenta del posible motivo de la charla…

El moreno sólo miro a su amigo con una expresión que confirmaba sus ideas, después de todo era demasiado obvio.

en otro lugar de la ciudad Rukia se dirigía hacia la escuela cuando de pronto sintió una poderosa energía espiritual así que desvió su camino para comprobar que era, encontrándose solo con su compañera Orihime inoue, quien sobresaltada por la forma en que Rukia apareció dejo caer sus cosas torpemente

**-konichiwa Rukia san, es raro verte por aquí**

**-konichiiwa Inoue, si es que yo sentí una presencia pero eras t**u-decía mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de la pelinaranja

**- ay no mi jugo se rompió, tendré que comprar otro en la cafetería, me acompañas?**

**- claro vamos**

Así las dos chicas se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar sus almuerzos de prisa, pues si no se apresuraban pronto sonaría la campana

**-así que te gusta Rukia eh?-** decía ichigo mientras mordía un pedazo de pan - **¿y por qué no solo la invitas a salir?**

**-bueno es que .. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y no sabia si ustedes..**

**-pues si ese es el problema**-le interrumpió el shinigami pasándose el bocado de pan-**sólo déjamelo a mi**

Así llegaron a la escuela y Uryuu no estaba seguro si debía confiar en lo que planeaba ichigo, pero algo le decía que no tenia de que preocuparse, por lo que siguieron su camino hasta el salón de clases...

**- perfecto aun no ha llegado-**decía el pelinaranja al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al salón-**oye Orihime**

**-pero ¿qué estas haciendo Ichigo?-** decía el moreno nervioso al desconocer la razón por la que su amigo llamaba a la chica menos discreta del salón

**- ohayoo Kurosaki kun!, Ishida kun!** –la pelinaranja al verlos se levanto y los saludo animosa

**-Orihime, dime tienes compañero para la practica de laboratorio?-**Preguntaba el pelinaranja

Ishida olvido sus nervios y se quedo confundido, ¿en que le ayudaría que hiciera pareja con inoue? Igualmente la chica se quedo pensando un poco mientras Tatsuki le escupía el jugo en la cara de su compañera al escuchar al joven sustituto..

**-mmm ahora que lo dices no recordaba que hoy habría laboratorio, rayos tal vez …**

**-bueno muy bien, entonces seremos compañeros, te veré allá-** le interrumpió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose hacia su silla

Mientras Tatsuki le miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar que estaba planeando, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entro Rukia quien sin decir ni una palabra fue directo a Inoue

**-aquí esta, espero que te guste solo pude encontrar este, pero me dijeron que es muy rico** -decía mientras le daba un jugo de manzana a la pelinaranja

-**OH muchas gracias Rukia chan, de verdad te lo agradezco, mañana haré mucho jugo para que juntas tomemos en el almuerzo**

**- no te preocupes no es nada, aparte fue por mi culpa que se rompió tu jugo en serio no es nad**a- trataba de hacer olvidar a la chica, pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar sus "artes culinarias" y no quería volver a hacerlo...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez mas para que entrara el profesor quien al cruzar la puerta hizo que todos en el lugar tomaran sus asientos correspondientes y así comenzó a dar la clase.

Completamente fuera de concentración se encontraba el ojiazul, un poco nervioso, miraba de reojo a la morena quien anotaba todo lo que el profesor decía, en un momento ella lo miro y le sonrío a lo que el solo alcanzo a dar una media sonrisa y desviar la mirada sonrojado, no sabía porque se sentía así, una extraña sensación en su estomago le impedía concentrarse en sus deberes hace varios días…

**-muy bien es hora del almuerzo no olviden que regresando iremos directamente al laboratorio para realizar la practica que acabo de explicarles..**

Terminando de decir eso Orihime, Tatsuki y Chizuru fueron por Rukia para que almorzara con ellas, mientras que Uryuu se acercaba a Ichigo y salían del salón para almorzar, sin embargo la shinigami morena parecía un poco distraída...

**- FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

Aloooo! si si ya sé merezco golpes, torturas y y así pero no sean duros ok u_u

Es que es que... no tengo excusas, simplemente perdí la inspiración me aleje del mundo de los fics, y luego... no podía volver a entrar porque olvide el correo y la contraseña on que me habpia dado de alta, incluso hasta abri otra para subir el remasterizado... y luego la volví a olvidar xD! lo bueno es que en el proceso me acorde de esta, así que de nueva cuenta fics remasterizados jejejejejeje xDDD pues subo el primer capi, para los que no habían leído pues espero que de verdad les agrade este es mi primer fic, con mi pareja imposible quizá pero favorita de Bleach Rukia e Ishida, que puedo decir amo a Ishida y abajo zorrihime! XD

Pues si de casualidad alguien que ha leído la primer versión de la historia se encuentra con esta, verán que al menos en este capi fueron pocos los detalles que le cambie, pero pues es para tratar de hacer los personas más parecidos posibles a la personalidad y digo dos años más de Bleach me hacen entenderlos más xD bueno pues de verdad espero que les guste de nuevo mil disculpas y pues... díganme que les parece vale?

Cuídense mucho besitoooos!


	2. LA PRACTICA

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.  
**  
**SIMBOLOGIA:**

**-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**CAPITULO 2: LA PRÁCTICA**

Había sonado la campana del almuerzo, así que el grupo de las chicas se habían llevado a la shinigami a almorzar bajo los árboles, mientras que los chicos como ya era costumbre estaban en la azotea, sin embargo mientras las chicas reían y platicaban Rukia parecía confundida y sólo miraba hacia la azotea del edificio pudiendo apenas reconocer algunas sombras desde esa distancia...

**-Kuchiki san te encuentras bien? No has abierto tu almuerzo-** decía la pelinaranja al notar que su amiga estaba distraída

**-si, claro, es sólo que, estaba abriendo el apetito** -respondía la morena mientras desempacaba su almuerzo, pero OH sorpresa con la que se encontró, pues por lo visto Kon había empacado el almuerzo de ichigo junto con el de ella, así que al verlo decidió entregárselo al pelinaranja

**-vaya Kuchiki san te comerás todo eso**- decía chizuru al ver la comida de la morena

**-vamos, no tiene nada de malo, yo me comería eso y mas****-** respondía la chica pelinaranja

**-bueno si comiendo así te pareces a inoue realmente seria sensacional-** dice chizuru mientras trata de acerca para abrazar a inoue siendo interceptada por una patada de Tatsuki

**-que tratas de hacer maldita pervertida? .. **– seguía alejándola con el pie en su cara pues su amiga no era fácil de alejar

**-ahora regreso -** alcanzo a interrumpir Rukia a Tatsuki y se fue velozmente

**-maldición ese idiota de Kon se comió mi almuerzo otra vez**- replicaba la fresita mientras miraba a Chad y Uryuu comer

**-es por eso que deberías preparar tu almuerzo solo Kurosaki**- respondía Uryuu **-****tal vez deberías ir por un jugo o al...**

**-Ichigooo**- gritaba la morena acercándose a ellos

**-¿que pasa enana, porque tanto escándalo?**

**-que manera de hablarme es esa, yo solo te traía tu almuerzo**

**-¿en serio, donde esta?-** mirando lo que traía Rukia en las manos

**-es este-** se lo estaba entregando cuando sintió una mirada extraña, para encontrarse con un Uryuu que un poco embobado y un poco celoso no dejaba de mirarla, sin embargo al darse cuenta que ya lo había visto solo desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

**-Ichigo...**

**-¿que quieres ahora?**

**-tu puedes decirme... ¿Que es una practica de laboratorio?**

Fresita kun se quedo algo sorprendido pues no recordaba que la morena nunca había presenciado una práctica de laboratorio, y en su cara trato de mostrar indiferencia con la situación pero su mirada revelaba que algo lo tenía satisfecho

**-hey Uryuu ¿tienes pareja de laboratorio?** -le gritaba el pelinaranja mientras empezaba a comer

**-no.. ¿Necesitas ayuda acaso?** -respondía un poco sorprendido pues ahora sabia los planes maquiavélicos de Kurosaki, así que trataba de relajarse, aunque a la vista de todos estaba mas tenso que antes.

**-pues tendrás que ayudarle a Rukia, ella no sabe nada de eso, así que ahora es tu problema**- decía mientras se sentaba más cómodamente e ingería sus alimentos como si no hubiera comido nada en días

Justo terminando de decir eso la shinigami y el quincy se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la morena tenia una cara de inocencia que dejo sin aliento al chico quien apenas y pudo articular palabra

**-claro… yo… te veré.. Allá entonces… Kuchiki san**

Dicho esto la morena sonrió y se fue de nuevo con sus amigas a comer, aunque no entendía porque fresita kun la había mandado con Ishida en vez de ayudarla el mismo, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el quincy no le había dicho nada respecto a la práctica, tal vez.. Solo tal vez quería comer tranquilo, o al menos eso pensó ella, estaba casi llegando bajo los árboles, sumida entre sus pensamientos, donde las ideas le llegaban como rayos de sol, cuando un gran estruendo retumbo por la escuela entera entonces fresita kun, Ishida Chad, Rukia e inoue quedaron pasmados...

**-Kuchiki san-** decía la pelinaranja**-****es eso un…?**

**-así parece-** respondía al momento que revisaba su dispositivo electrónico confirmando la presencia de un hollow- **vamos**

Así llegaron al patio donde se encontraba un hollow enorme, casi del tamaño del edificio, Kurosaki sin perder un segundo se transformo en shinigami sustituto y mientras los demás cuidaban que nadie observara, termino con el de un Getsuga Tensho, desafortunadamente no calculo bien y ataco con mas fuerza de la debida así que una parte de la escuela se destruyo. Al finalizar la batalla todos volvieron a sus lugares hasta que termino el almuerzo, por increíble que parezca fresita kun no había discutido con la morena, a pesar de la destrucción que había causado, tal vez todos se habían preocupado mas por que nadie los viera...

Al regresar se encontraron con que el salón que en parte había sido destruido por el hollow y completamente desecho por ichigo habían sido los laboratorios así que al llegar el maestro les dijo que se dirigieran al salón

**-Debido a los extraños acontecimientos que han sucedido durante el almuerzo** - decía el profesor aun tratando de pensar por que los laboratorios habían explotado de esa manera**-****tendremos que suspender las practicas hasta que sean reparados**

-**pero entonces como..** - preguntaba Tatsuki siendo interrumpida por el profesor que aparentemente no había acabado de hablar

Mientras Ishida desde su lugar pensaba que los planes no habían resultado, como se le había ocurrido destruir los salones?, ¿por qué Kurosaki no podía ser mas responsable? Ahora lo poco que había logrado para acercarse a su adorada shinigami se iría cuesta bajo, no lo podía creer.. Pero el maestro siguió hablando

**-bueno mientras** tanto - decía el profesor- **cambiaremos las practicas, no se podrán reparar los laboratorios al menos en un mes, así que en lugar de practicas tendrán que hacer por su cuenta una investigación, con el mismo equipo que tenían para laboratorio, así que ahora pónganse a leer su libro en la pagina 72 mientras les asigno las investigaciones.**

Ishida no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿es que acaso había oído sus plegarias? ¿En verdad podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Iba a trabajar con Rukia e incluso podría verla después de clases? Esto no podía ser mejor... Al menos por el momento.

Así sonó la campana de salida y todos en el salón se iban retirando, mientras el quincy se acercaba al pelinaranja

**-no tienes que decir nada**- se apresuraba a responder el shinigami antes que Ishida pudiera abrir la boca- **solo no hagas idioteces..**

**-¿a que te refieres con idioteces?**

Estaban a punto de discutir cuando una mano sobre el hombro de Uryuu hizo que la piel se le erizara, sintió que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se le saldría del pecho, completamente paralizado y muy rojo volteaba lentamente cuando una dulce voz le decía algo casi al oído (o al menos eso sintió él)

**-Ishida ¿te parece que empecemos con la tarea hoy mismo? Nos vemos en el parque a las 4 este bien?**

Su hermosa, tierna, estudiosa y linda Kuchiki le estaba proponiendo una cita.. Bueno no era una cita cita, pero que diablos si iban a estar sólo ellos dos, y que si solamente era tarea, ella iba a estar ahí con él, esperándo a que la ayudara, parecía que el mundo se había detenido..

**-Ishida.. Te encuentras bien?**

**-eh.. Si claro, a las 4 esta bien**-pudo apenas responder, saliendo drásticamente de sus sueños

**-OK nos veremos –** así la shinigami se fue con las chicas para despedirse

**-espero que no te pongas así de idiota cuando estudien o reprobaran-** decía fresita kun mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin embargo Ishida aun no podía creer lo mucho que había avanzado, y en realidad, se lo debía a ichigo

**-gracias -**

Kurosaki solamente movió la mano como era costumbre y salió sin decir palabra.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 2-**

Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo el segundo capí, también remasterizado, espero les guste, tampoco le hice muchos cambios, más que quizá de redacción, jajaja, pero bueno, lo mejor vendrá pronto, así que cuídense mucho y déjenme sus comentarios! :DDDD


	3. EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**SIMBOLOGIA:****  
**-Diálogos**  
**_**"pensamientos"**_**  
*****sueños***

**CAPITULO 3: EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA**

Eran las 3:30pm era un viernes con mucho sol, a pesar de eso no hacia calor, puesto que había una brisa refrescante en el aire, podía ser como un viernes igual a otros, otro viernes más, pero no hoy, no al menos para un joven enamorado. Eran las 3:35pm el joven quincy salía de darse un baño para ir a "estudiar con Kuchiki san estaba peinándose mientras recordaba la manera en que la shinigami le había pedido comenzar las tareas hoy, pero después de todo ¿porque comenzar hoy? sabia que había algo raro, sentía como si algo faltara, sentía un extraño vació que le revolvía las entrañas además después justo después de que lo invitara la vio hablando con algunas chicas, de que habrán hablado...

*****FLASH BACK****

**-Kuchiki san -** decía una emocionada Inoue mientras corría hacia ell**a- ya esta todo listo, sólo falta tu parte, confiamos en tí.**

**-No hay problema, todo saldrá perfecto, déjamelo a mí-** decía una relajada Rukia al tiempo que se despedía de sus amigas

-**No llegues tarde! Kuchiki san-** alcanzo a decirle antes de que el quincy llegara allá, al mirarlo parecía nerviosa ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, solo pudo decir mientras bajaba la mirada- **nos vemos Ishida kun**

**-Hasta luego Inoue san-** y se retiro sin sospechar nada mientras unos cuantos cuchicheaban a su alrededor, las chicas en especial parecían emocionadas, parecía que algo le decían a Inoue mientras miraban alejarse al quincy y esta sólo tímidamente sonreía sin levantar la mirada, los chicos por su lado seguían como siempre, sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar uno que otro comentario de los más revoltosos.

**-"vas a ir?" "claro, estará Inoue y Chizuru, por nada me lo pierdo" "vamos es sólo un juego de niñas"**

***** FIN DEL FASH BACK*****

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando una horrible idea paso por su mente, como no había podido darse cuenta, porque.. ¿Por qué? No sabia, quería que alguien le explicara por que Inoue le dijo "no llegues tarde" es que acaso había olvidado que lo había citado a él, o acaso lo llevaría con ellas? No tenia idea, bueno ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hablaban de hoy, tal vez se verían el fin de semana..

**-será mejor no pensar en eso-** decía mientras miraba el reloj (3:40) cogió una botella de loción la roció y salió hacia el parque, con el estómago aun dándole vueltas - **espero que no sea un cumpleaños tan malo, no este año..**

Se sentía un poco patético, no era muy propio de él este tipo de cosas, las citas, las chicas, era algo que no estaba dentro de su lista de prioridades, al menos no por ahora, él no sabía como comportarse en este tipo de situaciones, afortunadamente su padre, lo había educado de tal manera que era considerado todo un caballero y un gran partido para todos lados donde iba. Sin embargo para él… se estaba dando cuenta de que era mucho más fácil ir a pelear y arriesgar la vida que intentar tener una relación o peor aún … una cita.

-¿a dónde crees que me llevas enana?- replicaba fresita kun a una impaciente Rukia

**-vamos ichigo eres su amigo tienes que venir, Inoue te pidió que vinieras-** decía la morena mientras lo jalaba para levantarlo de la cama

**-no quiero ir, es algo estúpido!**

**-que te levantes ahora mismo!**

**-que no!**

**-ICHIGOO**! -gritaba ya desesperada la shinigami mientras pateaba al pelinaranja quien ya se empezaba a dar por vencido

**-ESTA BIEN YA IRÉ, SUELTAME!**

**-apúrate o se hará tarde**

**-pero ¿no tenias una cita con él?-**

**-no era una cita! Solo íbamos a estudiar, y lo hice por que Inoue me pidió que le dijera, para que no sospechara**

**-ah -** exclamaba mientras pensaba que algo iba a salir mal, sabiendo que Ishida kun tenia otros planes, la idea de una fiesta sorpresa realmente .. Lo tomaría por sorpresa... Pero..

**-espero que no haga ninguna idiotez-** pensó en voz alta un poco preocupado

**-¿de que hablas Ichigo?**- pregunto confundida

**-nada de tu incumbencia enana **- diciendo indiferente pues seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, aunque el quincy y el no fueran los mejores amigos él le había ayudado muchas ocasiones, y si por alguna razón esta "sorpresa" le haría quedar como idiota humillado no es algo que le gustaría pasar a él, seria mejor asegurarse, por si las dudas- **me adelantare un poco, tengo que ir a otro lado, no tardare te veo allá**

**-ICHIGOO A DONDE VAS? NO LLEGUES TARDE!-** apenas pudo reaccionar, pero pensó que seria mejor dejarlo ir, después tendría mucho tiempo para castigarlo

A lo lejos un parque comenzaba a divisarse conforme avanzaba, parecía haber mas ruido de lo que pensó, sin embargo el joven quincy se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino.

**-3:55pm vaya llegue justo antes, espero que no haya llegado aún-** la simple idea de pensarlo le hacia sonrojar, pues llegar y esperarla seria más fácil para fingir indiferencia que el hecho de que ella lo esperase a él, sería algo que no le daría ni tiempo de reaccionar, así que sin más preámbulos siguió su camino cuando un grito hizo que se detuviera nuevamente

**-Ishida kun!** -la morena que estaba a unos metros corría saludándolo, se veía linda, con un bonito vestido blanco que se amarraba al cuello y una flor en el cabello, de verdad la hacía lucir bastante tierna.

**-Kuchiki san ¿que tal?**- diciendo con un tono alterado, debió haberse sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa

**-perdona Ishida kun, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-** tomándolo del brazo comenzó a dirigirlo a un destino desconocido, al menos para él, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar ante las acciones de la shinigami

**-Kuchiki san, ¿a.. a donde vamos**?-decía acomodándose los lentes, para ocultar que se había sonrojado cuando le tomo el brazo, ya que de todo lo que podía ocurrir fue lo que menos pensó que pasaría

-**ya lo veras, no seas impaciente**

Siguieron caminando hacia su destino mientras el quincy seguía algo aturdido y nervioso por sentir tan de cerca a su querida Kuchiki san, mientras la sombra de alguien en los árboles los miraba para después desaparecer cautelosamente, por su parte los tórtolos se encontraban frente a la casa de Inoue así que la shinigami se detuvo y toco la puerta...

**TOC TOC TOC**

Se abrió la puerta repentinamente, dejando pasar a Kya chan pero al cruzar la puerta Ishida kun algo extraño ocurrió casi imperceptible a la vista alguien lo abrazo fuertemente al momento que las luces se encendieron y varias voces al unísono gritaron

**-"SORPRESA"**

**-pero que-** mucho mas aturdido aún Uryuu no podía captar que era lo que pasaba, cuando al fin reaccionó sólo escucho una voz de la persona que lo abrazaba

**-muchas felicidades Ishida kun-** decía la pelinaranja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de abrazarlo- **espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa**

Sorprendido, anonadado, confundido, incómodo, así se sentía él, pero ¿y porqué le había besado la mejilla? ¿No bastaba con el abrazo? Y por que no se alejaba, pensaba mientras todos estaban ya charlando, bailando y comiendo, sus amigos del salón observándolos, él trataba de pensar de cómo hacer para que Inoue lo soltara, no sabia que hacer para no hacerla sentir mal, atrás de ellos Keigo llorando por que alguien como Ishida podía estar teniendo semejante abrazo de alguien como Inoue, repitiendo que por que nunca le habían echo a el una fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños

**-perdonen la tardanza-** decía mientras entraba fresita kun a la casa, al ver la mirada de su amigo...-** ten espero que te guste no sabia que comprarte así que. Feliz cumpleaños**

**-gracias..** - dijo tomando el regalo mientras la chica de los mosquitos se separaba de él, cosa que realmente le daba un gran alivio ya que, aunque Inoue no le caía mal, no era su tipo, además el ya tenia una persona especial en quien pensar...

**-te traeré una rebanada de pastel Ishida kun, quería hacerlo yo misma pero no me salió así que tuve que ir rápido a comprar uno por que ya no me daba tiempo, apenas y pude llegar a preparar todo, espérame ahora lo traigo espero que te guste**- y salió velozmente atropellando a todo el que osara cruzarse en su camino

**-feliz cumpleaños Ishida kun-** decía tímidamente Kya chan mientras sacaba de su bolsa una cajita de chocolates dulcemente envuelta en un hermoso listón rojo- mil veces mas rojo que antes tomo el regalo de Kya chan rozando sus manos suaves y delicadas lo que (por increíble que parezca) lo hizo sonrojar mas, así que bajando la mirada se acomodó los lentes, contemplando el regalo de la shinigami como algo muy especial, se notaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa (que por mas que deseara no podía ocultar) que estaba más que feliz..

Mientras todos seguían festejando y platicando alegremente Chad, Rukia, Ichigo y por supuesto Ishida kun se encontraban cerca de una ventana platicando cuando fresita kun al ver a Ishida contemplando (si.. Todavía xD) los chocolates que le había regalado Kya chan no pudo evitar pensar en una (según él) gran idea ..

**-Hey Rukia que poco amigable eres por que no le diste su abrazo al cumpleañero-** dijo mirando hacia fuera con un tono sarcástico, tratando de no reírse, dejándola confundida

**-No tienes que ordenármelo ya lo sé, no soy idiota!**

**-Pues deja de replicar y hazlo**- tratando de cortar la discusión mientras Chad miraba a Uryuu bastante nervioso

Fue en ese momento, la shinigami se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le dijo "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" el quincy increíblemente no se sonrojo, ni temblaba ni mostraba nervios, sólo correspondió ese abrazo, era extraño sentirla tan cerca, sentir su calor, ese sentimiento era.. Inigualable, justo se comenzó a separar de él cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Kuchiki san le beso la mejilla, la misma que había besado Inoue, después fue por un poco de ponche, paralizado aún el quincy tocaba su mejilla como algo sagrado su expresión era.. Completamente diferente a cuando Inoue lo había besado, quien por cierto al mirar la escena tiro el plato del pastel pues al ver el abrazo de Kya chan y Uryuu se había dado cuenta que lo había perdido y no noto que un balón iba directo hacia ella, lo que ocasiono el problema, al ver lo que había pasado Ichigo fue a ayudarla, ella con lagrimas en sus ojos estaba temiblemente callada, aunque Ichigo ni siquiera lo noto... Horas después ya empezaba a oscurecer , sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos, la pelinaranja estaba más tranquila, aunque no había tenido el valor de acercarse al quincy, él había platicado con sus amigos, incluso le había enseñado a bailar a Rukia un poco, pero ante la burla de sus amigos no quiso intentarlo más. Todo estaba pacíficamente bien cuando Chizuru grito..

**-es hora de jugar a la botella acérquense, ven Orihime tu siéntate frente a mi nena, por fin podremos cumplir lo que tanto**..-decía abrazando a Inoue cuando recibió un golpe de Tatsuki quien le arranco a Inoue de los brazos y se la llevo furiosa, tratando de no quedar enfrente de ella.

**-Ichigo.. ¿Qué es el juego de la botella?**- preguntaba la shinigami pues por más vueltas que le daba no podía ni imaginar de que rayos hablaban, ¿sería algo como fútbol tal vez? Pero ¿porque tenían que ponerse en círculo?

Veía a los chicos como Keigo -principalmente- llorar de emoción y a las chicas cuchicheando entre ellas sonrojadas

**-va son sólo estupideces-** decía fresita kun tratando de desviar la mirada de Kuchiki pues no le iba a explicar eso, es más ni siquiera quería jugar, sería mejor irse..

**-¿a donde crees que vas?**- decía Tatsuki parada en la puerta pues de antemano sabia que alguien huiría

**-no pienso jugar esa idiotez además, tengo que hacer tarea**- buscaba una excusa, pero esa era la peor que había encontrado.

**-si claro, desde cuando haces tareas en viernes-**

**-Ichigo me enseñas a jugar**- decía Kya chan jalándolo del brazo para que nadie más escuchara, sin embargo sólo lo puso nervioso, y por más que lucho no pudo evitarlo, tenia que quedarse...

**-sólo… observa...**

**-Bueno ya que es cumpleaños de Ishida kun sería bueno que él comenzará-** decía una esperanzada Inoue dándole una botella al festejado

**-yo..**- se acomodó los lentes y echo un vistazo al lugar, vaya él sabía que se moría por besar a Kya chan, pero no de esa manera, no frente a todos! No en un juego... En realidad ese juego al igual que a Ichigo le parecía bastante patético, pero no tenía forma de decirlo sin sentirse culpable por lo que se limito a tomar la botella y la puso en el suelo, estaba a punto de girarla cuando alguien lo interrumpió

**-recuerden la tapa indica a quien tienen que besar, la base es el que se dirigirá a la persona, ahora si empieza..- dijo Inoue al tiempo que todos guardaron silencio...**

*****AQUÍ IMAGINEN EL RUIDO DE UNA BOTELLA GIRANDO XDDDD***

La botella se detuvo, algunos suspiraron, algunos se sentían aliviados, pero todos desviaron la mirada hacia las 2 personas que indicaba la botella...

**-vamos Orihime no seas tímida**- le decía Tatsuki dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amiga quien se había puesto más roja que un tomate ...

**-Sabía que valdría la pena venir ¡! –** un emocionado Keigo se puso a llorar de felicidad ante la escena que estaba pronta a darse

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 3-**

Holaaaaa! hahaha, bueno aquí resubí el capi 3, que tampoco tuvó grandes cambios, así que pues denme ideas, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, espero sus review, mentandomela si quieren xD! pero manden sus comentarios!


	4. TE QUIERO

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.

**SIMBOLOGIA:****  
-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**CAPITULO 4 : TE QUIERO**

En el capitulo anterior al final de la fiesta de Orihime chan hacia Ishida los amigos más cercanos se pusieron a jugar a la botella (juro que no estaban ebrios!), por ser el "cumpleañero" el quincy fue el elegido para empezar. Sin alguna regla que agregar, ya sea porque no lo consideraron necesario o por que no se acordaron de ello comenzaron, la tapa de la botella se dirigió hacia Inoue chan, todos quedaron impactados con el resultado, tanta fue la impresión del resultado que quedaron en silencio por unos segundos cuando de pronto una voz rompió el silencio seguida de bullas y demás comentarios...

**-vamos Orihime no seas tímida**- le decía Tatsuki dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amiga quien se había puesto más roja que un tomate

**-AAAAY pero que envidia me das Kuchiki san! Ya quisiera estar en tu lugar! Aunque besarte a ti tampoco seria nada malo** -decía Chizuru excitada imaginándose locuras y acariciándose ella sola

**-Pero ¿queeee? Esto no! ¿Qué pasa? Esto no es justo yo también quiero besarlas a las dos**!- sollozaba Asano san

**-pero que rayos? ¡ Esto es valido?**- decía impresionada Ryo

**-bueno después de todo nadie dijo que no se podía, además sólo es un beso**

Ichigo aun no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera notaba que Rukia le preguntaba apresurada por qué tenía que besarla, cuál era el objetivo de ese juego, cuando de pronto la pelinaranja se acercó aún roja hacia Rukia se puso frente a ella, sus ojos brillaban de nervios y pena todos estaban realmente excitados, nerviosos, no sabían si realmente se atreverían justo en ese momento Ichigo reacciono volteo hacia un lado y vio a Inoue san tomando la cara de la shinigami...!

Imaginen la cara de Ishida kun! Estaba pasmado, con la boca abierta! Los ojos bien abiertos, un poco sonrojado! Y le temblaban las manos! Afortunadamente para el todos estaban bastante distraídos mirando a la chica de los mosquitos y a la morena para ponerle atención, entonces sin más preámbulos, sin más distracciones y al notar que Kuchiki san no tenia idea de lo que pasaba Orihime sólo acerco la cara de Rukia echo una mirada hacia el quincy, quien cerro la boca al notarlo, regreso la mirada a la morena y junto sus labios suavemente con los de ella al suceder esto la cara de la shinigami se puso de un color rojo que podía jurar que le había salido humo de la cara, Inoue un poco más calmada (aunque aún se notaba en sus mejillas un tono rosado) abrió los ojos y se separo también muy lentamente, sonrió un poco y se fue a su lugar sin el valor para mirar a los ojos a Kya chan, de nuevo la sala estaba en silencio, pues incluso Keigo y Chizuru se habían olvidado de sus replicas.

**-Es tu turno Kuchiki san-** dijo casi sin voz la pelinaranja, mirando al suelo, casi al instante todos reaccionaron, pero nadie dijo ni una palabra..

**-Vamos gira la botella**- le dijo en un tono suave Ichigo quien sonrojado desviaba su mirada

La inocente Rukia quien apenas y podía reaccionar tomo la botella y la giro, su mano le temblaba a un grado que todos lo notaron, así que nunca levanto la mirada, pues aun estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de notar que ese era su primer beso...

Y así siguieron un rato entre risas y tímidas miradas, Keigo tuvo la suerte de poder besar a Tatsuki, claro no sin recibir una gran patada en el trasero después, Mizuro a Ryo, Chad a Natsui. Poco a poco se empezaron a retirar hasta que solamente quedaron Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Tatsuki y por supuesto Orihime, ya que era su casa. Eran cuarto para las once, así que Ichigo pensó en retirarse, por supuesto que le seguiría Rukia y Uryuu, pero justo cuando estaban en la puerta cuando una tímida voz impido que se marcharan

**-pueden quedarse si lo desean**- era Orihime que quería confesarle a Ishida sus sentimientos y esperaba que al menos pudiera quedarse un rato más, pues en toda la tarde apenas y pudo cruzar palabra con él.

**-Yo paso gracias-** respondió Ichi, sin siquiera voltear se despidió con la mano y se fue con Kya chan quien hizo lo mismo

**-yo también me voy, mañana empezaremos la tarea temprano y será mejor descansar**- dijo el quincy sonrió y se fue.

La pobre Orihime se quedo desilusionada pues ni siquiera pudo preguntarle al quincy si le había gustado la fiesta, Tatsuki quien conocía a su amiga muy bien sólo se dirigió a su recamara a ponerse el pijama (se iba a quedar a dormir) mientras le decía que no se preocupara, que podría preguntarle después.

Al Lunes siguiente, todos seguían comentando la fiesta del viernes, algunos que no habían podido ir no creían que Inoue san hubiese besado a Kuchiki san, había toda clase de comentarios sin embargo la chica de los mosquitos estaba demasiado preocupada por otras cosas para prestarles atención.

Las clases acabaron y los chicos ahora si se fueron a hacer sus tareas, al principio el pobre quincy se encontraba muy nervioso pues no sabia de que manera actuar mientras se dirigía a su casa con Rukia para comenzar con la tarea.

**-Etto...** - trataba de hacer un poco de platica, por que definitivamente había notado que el silencio le incomodaba más que hablar de cualquier cosa**- y como te gustaría empezar con la investigación Kuchiki san**

**-pues no lo sé-** decía la ojivioleta mirando al quincy -** yo creo que lo que tu digas estará bien yo aun no entiendo mucho de ese tema.**

-**dime que clases de cosas hacían en la academia shinigami-** preguntaba, olvidando poco a poco el nerviosismo

**-pues mira mis favoritos eran las prácticas de kidoh ...** - empezó a detenerse al pasar por un aparador en donde había un chappy enorme con traje de astronauta.

**-...**

El quincy se limito a observarla, sólo la contempló, lucía tan linda en su uniforme escolar, se veía tan inocente y tierna, sobre todo mirando con esos enormes ojos a ese chappy, definitivamente no podía negarlo, cada segundo que pasaba la shinigami le atraía más, a pesar de eso, después de conocerla un poco más en la fiesta decidió no mover los planes por ahora, sería mejor irla conociendo más, antes de dar el próximo paso. Así pasaron los días, cada pareja hablando y quejándose de la investigación que era un trabajo duro, que no iban ni a la mitad, todos excepto Ishida kun, nunca pensó que trabajar con Kuchiki san sería tan fácil, estudiaban y poco a poco comprendía más la forma de trabajar del instituto, incluso le había ayudado mucho más de lo que esperaba, de hecho se atrevía a decir que eran los que más avanzados iban de la clase, quedaba una semana para entregar la investigación, podía notar como personas como Keigo y Kurosaki estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas, pues iban muy atrasados y el estrés los estaba acabando.

Cada tarde durante las últimas 3 semanas, al finalizar las clases el quincy iba con la morena ya fuera a la biblioteca o a su casa para continuar con el proyecto. Sin embargo iban tan adelantados que esa tarde decidió dar una vuelta antes.

**-¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Hemos adelantado mucho y creo que merecemos un descanso-**

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta... Él prácticamente la había invitado a salir! Pero que? Como pudo hacerlo?¡ así arruinaba todo? Esas tres semanas habían pasado maravillosamente, habían platicado, reído, se habían abierto de tal forma que había crecido un gran lazo entre ellos, aunque no lo notarán, realmente te sentían en confianza juntos, de hecho Uryuu kun ya no sentía nervioso al estar con Kya chan, algunas veces si, pues pasaban cosas en que no podía controlar la situación, como la vez que Kya chan se puso tan cerca de él para mostrarle un libro, que podía sentir su respiración, en ese momento él se había sonrojado tanto que tuvo que disculparse e ir al baño para calmarse. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo nervioso. Pero ya lo había dicho, no podía retractarse, sólo esperaba que la humillación no fuera muy grande. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rosado sin darse cuenta que la morena lo volteaba a ver sonriente y lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

**-Me encantaría**- lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y se dio la confianza para tomarlo del brazo

**-de.. De acuerdo.. Vamos-** dijo entre dientes ahora si que no podía ocultarlo, se acomodó los lentes y siguieron camino al cine.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, llegando al cine como todo el caballero que es, Ishida kun le pregunto que película le interesaba ver, para su fortuna la shinigami se decidió por una película de amor, lo que accedió un tanto nervioso el quincy. Entraron en la sala, no sin antes comprar un bote enorme de palomitas, refrescos, nachos y un helado, si era mucha comida, pero no pudo resistir a la mirada que la morena le hizo en la dulcería preguntándole que eran nachos y helado. Con todo el cargamento Uryuu kun seguía a la morena quien decidió irse a la parte trasera de la sala, estaba medio vacía, y los asientos traseros eran los más vacíos de todos, pues las personas más cercanas a ellos estaban 5 filas adelante; las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, Kya chan estaba atenta, viéndola y comiendo Ishida de vez en cuando volteaba de reojo a verla, en esa ocasión la película iba por la mitad, la parte más romántica estaba pasando Kya chan había acabado ya con los nachos y el helado, así que empezaba con las palomitas, Ishida por su parte tomaba refresco, lo dejo a un lado y mirando la pantalla metió la mano en el bote de palomitas, volteo sobresaltado ya que lo único que logro tomar fue la mano de la morena quien había quedado embobada con la película y olvido sacar más palomitas, al juntar sus manos ambos se miraron a los ojos, el momento era mágico, podían verse corazones volando a su alrededor, seguían mirándose a los ojos de una manera conmovedoramente tierna sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse cuando el gran estruendo de una bomba resonó por la sala, haciéndolos reaccionar, la película seguía... Ishida estaba temblando de los nervios, obviamente con el estruendo se habían soltado las manos, decidió calmarse y tomar un poco de refresco, también decidió mirar antes de tomar más palomitas.

Kya chan por su parte, estaba confundida no sabia que había pasado, sólo sintió un impulso extraño, la verdad es que sintió algo en el estomago que le hacía sentir confusión y felicidad al mismo tiempo, durante el resto de la película ni siquiera se miraron...

Para cuando había terminado la película ya habían "superado" ese momento, salieron de la sala platicando ávidamente, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada del cine, no supieron que hacer, aun se sentían inquietos por lo que había ocurrido.

**-...**

**-.. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?**- atino amablemente Ishida kun mirándola cautelosamente.

**- no quisiera molestarte.**.-decía tímidamente la morena desviando su mirada hacia el suelo

**-no es ninguna molestia, de hecho me agradaría tu compañía**- empezaba a ser incomodo, pues no quería presionarla, pero tampoco quería verse como si no le importase

**-De acuerdo ya sé, cenaré contigo, siempre y cuando tu prepares la cena**- fue la única idea que tuvo la shinigami, pues no quiso que el joven gastará más en ella, pues se sentía incomoda con ello.

**-Claro si tú quieres vamos-** el chico se sonrojo un poco, pues no imaginaba esa respuesta, pensaba ir a alguna hamburguesería o algo, le ofreció el brazo y se dirigieron a su casa.

Horas después todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, en una casa no muy lejos, una habitación aún mantenía la luz encendida, adentro un joven pelinaranja se mostraba exasperado estudiando, sin embargo cada determinado tiempo volteaba a ver el reloj.

**-Ya llegue Ichigo**- decía Kya chan con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, parecía estar de mejor humor que nunca

**-¿te parece que esto es un hotel o algo así?**- la miraba de una manera dura desde la silla de su escritorio

-**estaba ocupada-** dijo la shinigami un poco sonrojada- no me percate de la hora

**-¿se puede saber que estuviste haciendo?-** seguía desde la silla mirándola, obviamente sabia con quien había estado así que quería sacarle información, además ya estaba arto de la tarea

**-¿qué crees que iba a estar haciendo?-** respondió intentando parecer molesta, pero no lo parecía

**-no lo sé por eso te lo pregunto**

**-eso es algo que no te incumbe**- abriendo el armario

**-vaya pero mira que sonrisa traes, me pregunto que te habrá hecho tan feliz**

**-Ichigo eres un idiota! Deja de decir estupideces y ponte a estudiar!**- decía arrojándole una almohada a la cara y metiéndose en el armario- buenas noches...- una vez dentro, se puso su pijama se recostó y solo pensaba en una cosa..

****FLASH BACK-*****

**-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos-** decía tiernamente Ishida kun mirando a los ojos a Kuchiki san

**-Así es.. Ishida kun.. -** bajo la mirada sonrojada- **gracias por todo, me divertí mucho**

**-no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien** - vaya eso no se lo esperaba, ya no podía fingir, su mirada lo delataba.

La morena lo miro a los ojos dulcemente, durante unos segundos el mundo se detuvo, cuando reaccionaron ambos se sonrojaron, Uryuu kun se acomodó los lentes mientras que la morena miro hacia otro lado.

**-Bueno..** -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron

**-Será mejor irme**- de nuevo!

**-claro**- Kya chan se acomodaba el cabello

-**es lo mejor-** se acomodó los lentes- **buenas noches, descansa Kuchiki san**

**-Tu también descansa y gracias por todo**- sintió un impulso extraño, no sabia si debía, pero no quería quedarse con las ganas, puso su mano en su hombro y le beso la mejilla, después de un salto llego a la ventana del joven fresita kun

**-No tienes que.. Agradecer-** otra vez no se lo esperaba, miro como Kya chan se metía a su "casa" mientras con su mano tocaba su mejilla, después de unos segundos se fue.

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK******

-_¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso, por que tengo esta sensación extraña en el estomago? Que me esta pasando...-_ pensaba Rukia en su armario, después de analizar otra vez por que se sentía así, termino dormida plácidamente, aun con la sonrisa en la boca.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela el quincy encontró una nota en su mesa, era una carta perfectamente doblada, echo un vistazo al salón todos parecían estar distraídos, las chicas platicaban alegremente, otros discutían por la tarea... Al abrirla pudo encontrar lo siguiente

_"Ishida kun:_

_Tengo que decirte algo importante,_

_Te veo en el salón después de clases,_

_Perdona por avisarte de esta manera,_

_Aun reúno el valor para hablar contigo"_

_-¿pero que..?-_ se sobresalto, ¿quién le había mandado eso? No tenia idea y no quería hacer conjeturas, sin embargo, que era lo que tenían que decirle, por forma en que estaba escrita era de una chica... Pero ¿quién? En realidad no le tomo mucha importancia a la carta, estaba demasiado distraído aun disfrutaba del beso que su querida shinigami le había dado en la mejilla.

El profesor al fin llego, justo tras él Ichigo y la morena, quienes fueron reprendidos por llegar tarde, pasaban las horas y el quincy estaba tan distraído pensando en su cita con Rukia que incluso olvido la carta que había encontrado, así llego el almuerzo, apenas si habían cruzado palabra, desde la azotea Ishida kun miraba a las chicas, en especial, a la que le había arrebatado el corazón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella parecía como si nada, completamente normal, ni siquiera se veía distraída.

**-¿qué fue lo que paso ayer? -** fresita kun no pensaba pasar un día más sin saber! Después de todo gracias a él estuvieron juntos, tenía derecho a saber

**-de que hablas?-** en realidad lo tomo por sorpresa, se sonrojo y casi tira su comida, sin embargo trato de controlarse y fingir demencia para evadir el tema

**-¿crees que soy estúpido? Anoche llego con una cara de idiota! La misma que traes tú ahorita!**

**-¿estas bien Kurosaki? Te ves algo estresado, deberías descansar más, como va tu tarea con Inoue**?- por el momento no quería decirle nada, si él le había ayudado sin embargo no quería apresurar conclusiones

**-Hm.. Esta bien, ella es muy distraída así que tengo que hacer casi todo yo solo, es un poco desesperante eso es todo..**

Termino el descanso, y las clases continuaron, el día parecía tan normal, que todos en el salón tenían cara de fastidio, otros como Asano san prefirieron dormirse, cosa que les causo que los sacaran del salón, así terminaron finalmente las clases, todos rápidamente trataban de tomar sus cosas y salir rápidamente, entre ellos Rukia chan que fue de las primeras en salir, seguida por Tatsuki, Chizuru (más por que Tatsuki la obligo, que por ganas de salir) Asano san, Ichigo y Chad, entre otros, el quincy había tenido que acompañar a la sensei a dejar sus cosas a su oficina así que cuando volvió el salón estaba vació. Tomo su mochila y su saco cuando una persona entro al salón y cerro la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia él, no sabía porque pero se puso nervioso, fue justo en ese momento en que recordó la nota "te veo en el salón después de clases" será acaso, que no era una broma?

**-Ishida kun-** le llamo una voz suave que demostraba nerviosismo

El joven volteo y vaya sorpresa al encontrarse con su compañera Inoue san

**-Inoue san.. ¿Qué... Que sucede? ¿Te pasa algo malo?** - confundido, así se encontraba él, pero también muy distraído

-**Gracias.. Gracias por esperarme..**- decía tímidamente, bajando la mirada mientras se sobaba un brazo.

**-si.. No te preocupes**- vaya eso si que era una suerte, él ni siquiera recordaba la nota, pero al menos ya sabia que no era broma -** ¿qué era lo que querías decirme Inoue san?**

**-Etto... Yo.. -** la muchacha de delantera protuberante se sonrojo, estaba nerviosa, en su mirada se notaba determinación así que tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos- **tu me... Tu me gustas Ishida kun**

**-...**

**-... –**

La reacción del quincy la estaba poniendo a temblar, ¿por qué no decía nada? Tal vez no sabía como decirle, así que se aventuro un poco más, tomo sus hombros y se acercó a su cara buscando sus labios

La no sabia que decirle, más bien no sabia como decírselo pues Inoue, aunque era una chica muy linda, no era su tipo, él… él amaba a una persona... Cuando vio las intenciones de su amiga no sabia como reaccionar, trato de alejarse un poco, pero en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente, la pelinaranja volteo hacia la puerta alejándose de el quincy, él suspiro, lo habían librado de una horrible situación, sin embargo hubo un largo silencio, antes de que la persona que estaba en la puerta hiciera un movimiento...

**-Ay disculpen… no sabía… que estaban… aquí**- finalmente reacciono, la chica de los ojos violeta se había quedado pasmada al ver la escena de sus amigos- **no quería interrumpir sólo olvide mi saco, aquí esta, perdonen los dejo-** salió tan rápido como apareció

**-Rukia chan** - reacciono el joven al oír la voz de su amada. - **Rukia chan espera**- diablos, sintió como si le hubiesen echado una cubeta de agua helada encima, no quería imaginar lo que pensaba su amada al ver la escena, no, estaba enfadado, enfadado con él por no detener a Inoue antes

_-si lo hubiera echo esto no hubiera pasado-_ pensaba para el mismo, tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decir palabra.

La chica de los mosquitos seguía en el salón, desde el momento en que la shinigami se fue, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Como no pudo notar que no era correspondida, por no haberse dado cuenta antes, aun sentía la horrible sensación, cuando él le dijo "Rukia chan" nunca antes se había dirigido a alguien así, ni siquiera a Kurosaki kun, y la manera en que fue tras ella, sin decirle nada, había sido lo peor, no pudo, no aguanto más, no podía soportar tal dolor, salió corriendo ya no podía contener las lagrimas, se fue directo a su casa, llorando, con el corazón hecho pedazos…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**


	5. REENCUENTRO

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

**-Diálogos**

"_pensamientos"_

*sueños*

**CAPITULO 5: REENCUENTRO**

_¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué salí corriendo? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho de esta manera? Es como si algo me estuviera derrumbando por dentro… ¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba la shinigami mientras salía de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia los columpios del parque, pues al recobrar el sentido ya estaba ahí.

Era un hermoso atardecer, el cielo estaba despejado, la brisa tranquila; sin embargo debido a las situaciones que acababan de ocurrir no todos lo veían así, en los pasillos de la escuela y con desesperación el joven quincy trataba de encontrar a la morena, para aclarar el gran malentendido.

_Rukia chan, por favor no pienses mal, sólo quiero estar contigo_- se aferraba a ese pensamiento, cuando de repente algo hizo que parara en seco, dejándolo pasmado

**-¡Vaya pero que lindo es!** - decía emocionada Yuzu

**-Porque hacen tanto escándalo sólo es un animal-** mirando a su familia que bailaba de emoción

**-Niisan pero que frío eres, ¡porque dices eso!**

**-Le toman demasiada importancia, eso es todo**

**-¿Es que acaso estas celoso Ichigo?** - Ishhin Kurosaki se había lanzado a abrazar a su hijo siendo recibido por una patada

**-No digas estupideces**- metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

Por otro lado la shinigami y el quincy sin saberlo miraban juntos el cielo, ella desde los columpios del parque, él desde la azotea de la escuela, estaba a punto de anochecer, era jueves por la tarde y no importaba porque tenían libre de clases hasta el martes, toda una semana, y al miércoles siguiente tendrían que entregar el trabajo.

El joven no podía olvidarse del tono de voz de Kya chan, como si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado, se sentía desilusionado, molesto con el mismo, pues sabía que hime chan no tenía la culpa.

Por su parte Rukia miraba el cielo oscurecerse, preguntándose, pues aún no sabía que le pasaba, decidió volver a casa, pero no diría nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera a Ichigo. Iba camino a su casa cuando se topó con Renji.

**- Hey Rukia! ¿Cómo has estado?-** decía alegremente haciendo ademanes mientras se acercaba

**-Renji... ¿qué haces aquí**?- quería estar bien pero no podía ni aparentar, bajo la mirada

**-¿qué te ocurre?-** percatándose del estado de la joven, tomo con su mano la barbilla de ella obligandola a mirarlo, más sólo vio una mirada llena de melancolía, acto seguido, sin preguntar nada la abrazo.

**-Renjiii...-** no pudo articular más, sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía porque, pero no podía detenerse, después de unos minutos se dio por vencida y correspondió el abrazo de su amigo.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, mientras la joven se desahogaba Abarai sólo la abrazaba, pues sabía que era mejor aguardar a cualquier pregunta, no quería agrandar sus heridas. La azotea de la escuela se encontraba completamente sola, no había señal de Ishida, al menos ahí, aparecer había decidido dejar todo por hoy, pensaba que sería mejor no forzar las cosas, se detuvo en una tienda de flores compro un jazmín y una tarjeta, las dejo en la puerta de Inoue san y se marchó.

_*Inoue san:_

_Perdóname pero no puedo corresponderte,_

_Agradezco tus sentimientos,_

_Pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más*_

Al leer la nota un aire frío recorrió su pecho, sonrió, más tranquila, se sintió agradecida con el chico por haber sido tan sincero. Entro y cerró la puerta.

Camino a la casa de Kurosaki nuestra shinigami favorita estaba más tranquila, acompañada por el teniente del 6o escuadrón, quien la miraba con curiosidad y ternura. Ninguno decía palabra.

**-Gracias...** - apenas pudo articular la chica

**-No es nada, te he dicho que no puedes cargar con todo tu sola**- se rasco la cabeza

**-...**

**-...**

Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki la joven lo invito a pasar, para que saludara a Ichigo, pero al cruzar la puerta un enorme y lindo conejo la estaba esperando, desde hacía varias horas, la chica sorprendida se acercó lentamente al peluche, era... Era un chappy vestido de astronauta envuelto en una hermosa y elegante bolsa transparente con pequeños brillos, y amarrado con un fino moño rojo, al fijarse mejor se percató de que en la bolsa junto a Chappy había pequeños chocolatitos de conejo, caramelos y como adorno confeti y globos de conejo ...

**-Rukia chan mi tercera hija al fin llegaste!-** decía casi llorando Ishhin Kurosaki mientras corría a abrazarla

**-pero ¿qué?-** apenas pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera había evitado el abrazo de su "padre"

**-venía con esta tarjeta-** el pelinaranja había bajado de su habitación al escuchar los gritos de su padre, quien aún abrazaba a Kya chan y le entrego una tarjeta a la morena.

Ella aún estaba en shock, no sabía que podría ser, estaba sacando la tarjeta del sobre cuando algo la hizo poner pálida, acababa de recordar, poco después de la fiesta de Ishida cuando iban a su casa a estudiar, había en un aparador un chappy, el mismo chappy que ahora estaba frente a ella..

"_será que acaso él... Él... No, no puede ser, él esta con Inoue san, yo los vi... Pero si no fue él ¿quién?, no recuerdo que hubiera nadie cerca ese día..."_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía zombie, la tarjeta estaba casi afuera pero ella no hacia ningún movimiento, incluso Ishhin la soltó, todos la miraban con extrañeza, entonces despertó y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, su rostro mostraba asombro y miedo, se percató que todos la miraban así que tomo el chappy y su tarjeta y subió.

**-permiso** -fue directo a la habitación de Ichigo

**-pero Kya chan no me digas que nos dejaras así**- decía un desilusionado Ishhin pues esperaba que le diera una buena noticia, sin embargo no recibió respuesta

Al cerrar la puerta escucho las peleas entre Renji e Ichigo y como ya todo parecía estar normal abajo, con más calma trataba de pensar, no podía hacerlo con claridad, en su mente todo se había revuelto, se sentó en la cama y abrió la tarjeta:

"_Kuchiki san:_

_Espero que al recibir esto tengas esa hermosa sonrisa que me encanta"_

**-¿pero… cómo?- busco por toda la tarjeta, no tenía nombre,**

_¿Cómo demonios olvido poner el nombre? ¡-_ se quedó mirando al muñeco un poco más, a pesar de todo sentía algo que la hacía feliz.

Así comenzó el fin de semana, la shinigami aún se preguntaba si fue Ishida quien le había mandado el enorme Chappy, pues no sabía que debía hacer.

_-Tal vez se equivocó de persona, tal vez era para Inoue san_- pensó, sin embargo recordó que la tarjeta decía "Kuchiki san"

_Bueno pero, por que deseo tanto que sea de parte de él__–_ una idea extraña paso por su cabeza-

_Después de todo fue Ichigo quien me entrego la tarjeta, tal vez... sería posible? Pero ¿Quién diablos le dijo que? él sabe que me encanta chappy, no sería muy difícil de imaginar…._

Dudó realmente Ichigo realmente le habría enviado ese regalo?, sería mejor averiguarlo de una vez, aunque... si no fuese el realmente sería bochornoso, pues ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Acaso pensaría que ella deseaba que el regalo fuera de su parte? Tenía que planear algo y rápido para preguntarle sin que tuviera que pasar penas...

**-ya se**- dijo golpeando la palma de su mano con un puño cerrado y salió

**-Ichigo-** casi choca con él, _por qué demonios no se fija_

**-qué te pasa enana?-**

**-me puedes explicar ¿qué diablos hacías tu anoche con mi tarjeta? ¿Quién te autorizo a tenerla?**- decía aparentemente enfadada

**-no seas idiota si no la hubiera guardado ten por seguro que todos la hubieran leíd**o- pasando por un lado de ella

Es cierto, al menos eso parecía, además había vivido ahí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que realmente decía la verdad, ahora estaba segura que Ichigo no fue, así que se fue a la recamara y miro su peluche, fue justo en ese momento en que le llego otra idea, se levantó de un salto, tomo ropa y se metió a bañar, estaba completamente decidida, iría a la tienda donde habían comprado ese peluche y pediría informes.

Salió de la casa sin decir más nada, y se dirigió justo a la tienda en donde vio al lindo chappy por primera vez

**-Buenas Tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita?-** una joven muy amable atendió a Rukia apenas cruzo la puerta

**-Buenas Tardes- bajo la mirada- disculpe yo... quería saber si aquí pueden...**- dudó

**-¿Si podemos decirte quien te envió algo?-** dijo sonriendo la joven y buscando la mirada de Rukia

**-Etto... si** – se sonrojo

**-vamos no te preocupes pasa casi todo el tiempo, sólo dime que regalo recibiste y cuando**

Así Rukia dio la descripción completa de su regalo, mientras la empleada del lugar le platicaba muchas anécdotas extrañas que había visto.

**-parece que pago con tarjeta de crédito, su nombre es...**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** parece que la gerente había llegado

**-bueno yo...-** se intimido, se puso nerviosa, parece que no debía dar esa clase de informes

**-sabes que no debes andar diciendo a todo el que venga a preguntar**

**-perdone yo…**

**-y tú...**- mirando a kya chan rudamente- **si en verdad quieres saberlo lo sabrás, no tienes porque apresurar nada, él chico que te lo envió te lo dirá pronto, por algo lo hizo, no te desesperes.**

**-gracias-** respondió tímidamente la shinigami, y se retiró, antes de que algo saliera peor. Tan cerca que había estado

Mientras pensaba un nuevo plan vio a lo lejos a alguien conocido, era Ishida Uryuu, sin embargo se veía algo extraño, se veía diferente a la persona que había visto las últimas semanas, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus nervios estaban de punta. Tomo un poco de aire, y decidió arreglar todo, aunque, tenía miedo quería saber porque sentía eso.

**-te ves triste**- posándose a su lado sin mirarlo

**-eh? Kuchiki san..**.-dijo sorprendido se detuvo y la miro, pero esta desviaba la mirada al suelo

**-...**

**-...**

**- no es nada, sólo... Yo.**..-no sabia que hacer, era algo inesperado, pero no debía perder esta oportunidad- **Kuchiki san yo, Inoue y yo no somos pareja, fue un malentendido-** dijo velozmente

**-...** -se quedó sorprendida no esperaba escuchar eso, pero sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo- **no tienes que aclarar nada...**

**-claro que tengo que aclararlo, porque yo...**- ya lo había decidido, en este momento, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

**-Kuchiki saaaaan Ishidaa kun!**- gritaba desde el otro extremo Inoue san quien los había estado observando, sabía lo que ocurría, aun así lo hizo, no quería que estuvieran juntos, y menos que empezarán en sus narices, estaba siendo egoísta lo sabía y le causaba culpa, pero no pudo evitarlo, está bien si ellos querían estar juntos, pero no tan rápido, no enfrente de ella…

**-...-**

**-...-**

Ambos bajaron la mirada, suspiraron y saludaron a Inoue sin moverse, dándole a entender que no querían acercarse, apareció Tatsuki al lado de Inoue se saludaron y se la llevo.

**-¿te parece que terminemos hoy la tarea?**- trato de volver a lo de antes

**-claro, está bien** -sonrió levemente

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO- **

Holaaaa de nuevo espero que les esté gustando este que fue mi primer fic, que triste ya pasaron como 4 años y aún no lo acabo hahaha, pero ando de inspiración así que espero poder subirlo completo pronto :DDD

Para aquellos que no lo habían leído antes, pues mándenme sus comentarios, dudas quejas sugerencias jitomatazos, ideas inspiraciones :DD

Y para los que ya habían leído pues les agradecería que me dijeran si les gustan los pequeños casi imperceptibles de hecho, cambios que le estoy haciendo, aunque la mayoría de las cosas son correcciones de redacción xD!

Bueno la primera vez que subí este fic dije que este sería el penúltimo capítulo, pero ahora sé que no es así, ya que creo que aún hay un par de capis extra que había hecho, entonces no sé pues serán los que tengan que ser, sólo espero que es guste :DD

saluditooos


	6. CP: ENTRE LA NADA Y LA ETERNIDAD

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**  
**  
**SIMBOLOGIA:****  
-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**ACLARACION:** Este capítulo, es en su totalidad un flash back, muestra la forma en que Ishida kun se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Rukia y como lo nota, es completamente independiente de la historia que les he contado, pues podría decirse que es como el capitulo numero 1, por eso lo he nombrado el "capitulo perdido".

**CAPITULO PERDIDO: ENTRE LA NADA Y LA ETERNIDAD**

Era un día como cualquier otro, apenas estaba amaneciendo, muchos estudiantes se preparaban para ir al instituto, muchos otros ya estaban en camino, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja, los rayos del sol escapan por entre las nubes, era un paisaje hermoso. Por entre las calles podía oírse el ajetreo matutino, causado por los diversos autos y personas que iban tanto al trabajo como de estudiantes que se dirigían a estudiar, amas de casa que iban desde temprano a surtirse para la comida, muchas madres jóvenes que llevaban a sus pequeños al kínder Garden, entre otros, pero, así como había calles bloqueadas por el tráfico, también había algunas otras totalmente vacías, hasta que alguien rompía el silencio.

En una de esas calles cercanas al Instituto iba un joven alto, delgado, ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, cabello oscuro, uniforme impecable, se veía demasiado serio, estaba a punto de llegar a una esquina cuando un gran alboroto rompió la calma.

-**Eres un idiota por tu culpa no desayune!**

**-La idiota eres tú, si te hubieras levantado temprano no tendríamos que ir corriendo**

**-Pues si no te hubieras quedado con tu cara de imbécil viendo televisión hasta tarde me habrías dejado dormir** – propinándole una patada en la espalda

**-Mira enana eso a ti no te incumbe, tú duermes en el armario ¿no?** – tratando de esquivarla

**-IDIOTA TU ME COMPRARAS EL ALMUERZO!**

**-Si claro, como si no lo hiciera a diario…**

Dos jóvenes iban a toda prisa hacia el colegio, una chica de estatura baja, cabellos negros y ojos violetas iba ligeramente detrás de un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos miel, mucho más alto que ella a pesar de ir tan aprisa ninguno dejaba de repelar e insultar al otro; la velocidad de los chicos era tanta que al llegar a la esquina apenas pudieron percatarse de alguien que salía de la calle, tratando de frenar sin éxito chocaron contra aquella persona..

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kurosaki?** –el joven de las gafas se levantaba

**-Ah eres tú Ishida…**

**-Ichigo eres un imbécil** – la joven seguía en el suelo sobándose el tobillo, pues el choque le causo una torcedura

Ambos jóvenes levantados voltearon a ver a la morena, extrañados en cierta forma de que no se levantara y también por la forma en que se sobaba, el Quincy le alcanzo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero aparentemente está realmente se había lastimado y apenas podía caminar.

**-¿Estas bien, enana?** –el pelinaranja la miraba extrañado de que se hubiera lastimado

**-Claro que no imbécil acabas de caer sobre mi tobillo** – la joven no podía ponerse en pie por si misma

**-No te preocupes Kuchiki san, iremos a la enfermería…**

El Quincy le dio sus cosas y las cosas de la shinigami al pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que la cargaba en la espalda.

**-Pero, puedo caminar por mi cuenta** – se sentía incomoda con el trato del joven

**-Claro que no puedes, sólo te lastimarás más, además con la hora que es no podemos esperarte, así que cállate enana** – el joven resignado tomo las cosas y comenzó el camino

Llegando al colegio el joven ojiazul llevo directo a la enfermería a la pequeña shinigami, mientras su compañero fue a avisarle a la maestra lo que había ocurrido, pues habían llegado un poco retrasados y ya había comenzado la clase.

**-Gracias, Ishida kun** –acomodándose en una cama de enfermería

-**No hay problema Kuchiki san, deberías tener más cuidado**

**-¿Cuidado yo? Fue ese imbécil el que me cayó encima**

**-A eso me refier**o – sonriéndole-** si te la piensas pasar peleando con él, al menos cuídate**

**-…** - miro hacia la ventana

**-Bueno me voy a clase**

**-Claro, gracias de nuevo**

**-¿A dónde cree que va joven?** – la enfermera lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir

**-Pues.. A clase…**

**-Lo lamento pero no puede ir**

**-Pero ¿Por qué no?** – confundido y nervioso

**-Bueno para empezar** –tomo aire –** hay que curarle la herida que tiene** –señalando el brazo que sangraba –**y después deberá llevar a su compañera a su casa**

"_¿Cuándo me hice esto?"_

El joven de las gafas se acomodo los lentes, habían hecho todo tan aprisa que ni siquiera había notado que su brazo tenía una ligera herida, poco profunda, causada por una piedra con la que se golpeo en el choque, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, esa herida realmente había sangrado mucho, cuando reacciono la enfermera estaba limpiándolo con agua oxigenada y por inercia volteo percatándose de que la falda de la morena tenía una mancha que él le había dejado.

**-Kuchiki san tu …**

**-No te preocupes, no hay problema** – interrumpiéndolo mientras miraba atentamente la forma en que la enfermera regordeta lo atendía

Después de limpiarle la herida la desinfecto con alcohol, oprimiendo fuertemente para que, la hemorragia que había regresado a causa de la limpieza se detuviera. Le puso una gota de lidocaína e inmediatamente lo vendo.

**-Terminamos contigo, ahora sigues tú **–señalando a la ojivioleta

Normalmente las enfermeras que hasta ahora había visto eran pequeñas, delgadas, jóvenes y una parte eran muy amables, aunque siendo sincera la mayoría le habían parecido bastante prepotentes, sin embargo esa enfermera, de baja estatura, regordeta, con carácter, no fuerte, pareciera que sí, pero más bien su carácter era autoritario, le hacía sentir miedo, un miedo que ni cuando iba a ser ejecutada en el Soukyoku.

**-¿pero..?** – la chica se inclinaba hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de esa "amenaza"

**-¿Es muy grave lo que tiene? –** acomodándose las gafas

**-Bueno por lo que he revisado puedo asegurar que tiene un esguince, por lo que deberá ir a casa y reposar unas dos semanas al menos ya que esta delicado y puede convertirse en fractura o que se te dañen los ligamento**s – mirándola retadoramente – **en .. Completo… reposo**

La chica sólo trataba de conservar la calma, era casi imposible y ahora que lo pensaba… a donde iría? No podía permanecer 2 semanas encerradas en el armario de Ichigo, si la descubrían sus hermanas o su padre ¿Qué haría? Pero para que irse tan lejos, la enfermera dijo claramente que Ishida la tenía que llevar a casa, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre que el Quincy la va a llevar a un lugar donde no saben nada de ella, y mucho menos saben que ha estado viviendo ahí? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tal vez, podría pedirle a Ishida que la llevara a la tienda de Urahara, después de todo, lo único que se había lastimado era su gigai, era cosa de que le pidiera que se lo arreglara, y listo, claro, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

**-Listo, ahora,** -mirando a Ishida - **¿crees que puedas llevarla a su casa**?- mirando su brazo herido

**-Claro no hay..**

**-Será mejor que no, podrías abrirte esa herida**

**-Es una herida pequeña, además puedo llevarla en la espalda, no haría mucho esfuerzo con el brazo**

**-De acuerdo, es mejor que te tomes el día libre tú también, así que tomen sus cosas, enseguida haré un reporte para el director, pueden irse.**

El ojiazul obedeció, tomo las cosas, con cuidado cargo a la shinigami en su espalda y apenas iban saliendo de la escuela, cuando el joven rompió el silencio.

**-¿Y a donde te llevo Kuchiki san, a la casa de Kurosaki?**

**-Será mejor ir a la tienda de Urahara.**

**-De acuerdo** – el joven comprendió inmediatamente los planes de la ojivioleta

Decidieron caminar un poco para tomar un taxi, cuando de pronto la presencia de un hollow y el sonido del celular de Rukia los interrumpió. El pelinaranja y sus amigos decidieron dejárselo al Quincy y la morena, pues estaban en un examen oral y la profesora jamás los dejaría salir, eso ya se los había dejado claro al comenzar la clase. Además sabían muy bien que la shinigami estaba bien, pues no necesitaría su gigai y sabían que el Quincy aunque no tuviera poderes siempre podía contar con su intelecto.

**-Ishida, cuida mi gigai –** saliendo disparada en su forma espiritual en dirección hacia el hollow – **adelántate con Urahara, te veré allá** – advirtiendo

**-Pero.. Espera..** – aturdido

El chico tomo el taxi y fue directo a la tienda, estaba completamente dispuesto a ir con Rukia para ayudarla.

**-Vaya esto sí es una sorpresa, Ishida kun –** Una mujer con rasgos felinos lo observaba desde la puerta

**-Konichiiwa Yoruichi san**

**-¿Y a que debemos tu visita?**

**-Sólo vine a dejarle el gigai de Kuchiki san, tuvo un pequeño accidente y necesita arreglo, yo iré con ella está con un hollow**

**-Pero cuál es la prisa, Ishida kun –** la puerta se había abierto bruscamente, Urahara Kisuke había invitado a pasar al Quincy mientras se cubría la cara con su abanico –**es sólo un pequeño hollow, nada de qué preocuparse, podemos confiar en Kuchiki san, más ahora que no tienes poderes.**

**-Pero…**

**-Veamos que tiene este gigai..**

Había colocado el gigai de Rukia con mucho cuidado en una de las recamaras, de hecho lo había hecho como si realmente fuera una persona herida, El ex capitán comenzó a revisarlo mientras Tessai y Yoruichi le echaban un mar de comida y preguntas al chico. Unos pocos minutos habían pasado cuando Urahara salió de la habitación.

**-Listo! Kuchiki san no podrá quejarse esta vez,**

**-Vaya pues, se ve bien** – mirando el gigai

**-Si, es mi mejor trabajo** – salió de la habitación dejando a Ishida solo

Nunca antes había estado así, veía el gigai, parecía como si ella estuviera dormida, aunque estaba algo pálida, en realidad esa chica era hermosa, además de muy fuerte, y tenía un carácter inigualable, la seguía observando fijamente de pies a cabeza, pensando, nunca antes había estado a solas con Kuchiki san, de hecho… con la única chica que había estado a solas era con Inoue san y eso fue la vez que la habían ido a rescatar a la Sociedad de Almas y no había tenido esa impresión antes, de alguna forma y aunque era solo un gigai vacío en ese momento sintió una sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se ruborizo y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, nadie a distancia, miro nuevamente el gigai, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, fijo su mirada en la cara de la ojivioleta había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse bien, era extraño, nunca antes lo había notado. Sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban peligrosamente a escasos milímetros de los labios de la chica, o bueno, más bien de su gigai, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y …

**-Konichiiwa Urahara Yoruichi san**

**-Hola hola Kuchiki san acabo de arreglar tu gigai, ¿Cómo te fue con el hollow?**

**-Bien, era uno pequeño no hubo problema**

**-Bueno será mejor que te pruebes tu gigai para ver si te acomoda bien**

La puerta se abrió completamente, el chico estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, cuando escucho la voz de la shinigami reacciono y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente se altero, su cara estaba extremadamente roja, y aun estaba muy nervioso, así que decidió quedarse en la ventana para que no lo vieran así.

**-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Ishida kun –** dijo entrando en su gigai

**-No.. No hay problema..**

**-Vaya Urahara san esta vez te quedo mejor que nunca, no me duele nada y está muy cómodo**

**-Me alegra que te haya gustado, tú qué dices Ishida**

El Quincy se limito a girar lo suficiente para ver, el color de sus mejillas afortunadamente había disminuido lo suficiente, pero aun se sentía algo nervioso y sobre todo confundido.

**-Se ve muy bien-** sólo se limito a decir eso, pues noto en la primera palabra que su tono de voz aun estaba alterado.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, sin embargo Tessai fue muy insistente y logro convencerlos de quedarse a comer, aparentemente la morena volvería al armario del pelinaranja y también a la escuela; mientras comían y charlaban alegremente, Uryuu pudo darse cuenta de que realmente había nacido algo extraño, algo cambio ese día que no comprendería en este momento, pero ese sin duda, fue el día que se enamoro de Rukia, aunque no se daría cuenta de ello hasta mucho después…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

Huooolas, hohoho, bueno aquí tengo el remasterizado del capitulo perdido, como se darán cuenta también es casi imperceptible los cambios, pero bueno, no sé hasta eso como que me esta gustando hahaha, bueno espero que a ustedes también les guste el fic!

Pero como voy a saber si les gusta o no si no me mandan reviews! No sean malitos y ayúdenme a saber su opinión vale?

Cuídense mucho besitooos


	7. SÓLO QUERIA QUE LO SUPIERAS

CAPITULO 7: SÓLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS…

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, había un silencio incomodo que los rodeaba, se sentían nerviosos y tímidos, como si hubiera una barrera que evitara que se acercarán, las cosas se sentían muy diferentes entre ellos, ella se sentía confundida, él sentía que había fallado.

Llegaron a casa del Quincy y tras un par de horas de estudio al fin lograron terminar el trabajo, aún era muy temprano y la tensión parecía haber disminuido mucho, pero ambos seguían cautelosos, hasta que el joven decidió romper el silencio buscando un tema de conversación ligero.

-Y dime Kuchiki san, ¿no te habré interrumpido en algo hace un rato? Fue raro encontrarte sin que quedáramos de acuerdo - decía mirando las cosas que iba recogiendo

- eh? Ah no para nada, -recordando lo que había estado tratando de averiguar - sólo estaba… investigando algo…

-** ¿**Es algo malo?- mirándola preocupado

-No, no, nada de qué preocuparse- bajo la mirada sonrojada

Se sentó frente a ella mientras servía más té

- y se puede saber, ¿qué investigabas?

-Bueno yo- tomo un poco de té mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la recepción quedando pálida

En la entrada se encontraba un bote con algunas cosas que el joven había ocupado recientemente y que por algunos imprevistos no había podido acomodar donde debía por lo que había dejado todo ahí distraídamente. Dentro de este se encontraba una bolsa de confeti, algunos globos desinflados y un poco de listón rojo, que sin duda debió ocupar para un fino moño, al percatarse de eso la morena quedo en shock, sintiendo que su estómago se desharía, el joven la miro y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kuchiki san? Te ves muy pálida

-Estoy... Bien

Esas palabras habían definido todo "Kuchiki San" sólo había una persona que la seguía llamando así, y era el Quincy, todos le decían Rukia, Kya chan, Kuchiki, enana y demás sobrenombres, pero sólo una persona le decía Kuchiki san.

La morena bajo la mirada aun tratando de procesar la información conectando todo, no quería cometer ningún error, mientras tanto el Quincy había terminado de levantar todo y se sentaba a su lado mirándola confuso, no comprendía su cambio de actitud, no podía evitar mirarla con ternura, realmente esa chica tenía algo que le hacía sentir infinitamente feliz.

-Gra... gracias por el chappy… -no se le ocurrió otra manera de averiguarlo sólo levanto un poco la vista encontrándose con sus ojos durante un breve lapso hasta que desvió la mirada sonrojada

-No, no es nada – fue un acto reflejo, ni siquiera notó lo que paso hasta después de haberlo dicho.

Esa respuesta hizo que ella lo mirara asombrada, estaba algo sonrojada pero en sus ojos había un brillo de felicidad que no podía ocultar. Mientras que el ojiazul ahora se encontraba nervioso, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, un calor desquiciante le inundaba el rostro y no tenía valor para mirar a la chica a la cara.

-No tenías por qué moles….

En ese instante la joven fue abruptamente interrumpida por el joven quien la tomo de las manos y viéndola a los ojos con su cara muy cerca a la de ella, ya no tenía nada que perder y ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

-No fue ninguna molestia, entiéndelo, y entiende que haría eso y más por ti, porque yo…. – bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, pero no dejaría esto así – porque yo me he enamorado de ti, no sé cómo ni cuando, sólo sé que todo lo que espero cada día es poder verte, poder estar cerca de ti y verte sonreír, tú me haces feliz simplemente con estar ahí…

La situación la tomo completamente por sorpresa, abrió los ojos completamente anonadada, tenía miedo, estaba confundida y nunca se hubiera esperado una confesión de esa magnitud, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus manos temblando sólo le recordaban sus inseguridades, en un movimiento se alejó del chico y apareció en la puerta.

-Lo lamento yo... tengo que irme, lo siento…

Cerró la puerta tras ella y salió huyendo lo más rápido posible a donde fuese que le llevaran sus pies, su mente estaba completamente en shock.

Aquella reacción fue tan rápida que el Quincy apenas pudo reaccionar, fue de inmediato a la puerta cuando esta se cerró y quiso alcanzar a la shinigami, pero para este entonces ella ya había desaparecido, cerró la puerta desilusionado, frustrado, parece que había entendido mal las señales, que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

_*patético Ishida, eres patético*_ se repetía una y otra vez el mismo acostado en el sofá mirando el vacío.

En una esquina cerca de la casa de Ishida la pelinaranja se encontraba estupefacta, había visto todo, o al menos lo suficiente, dudo unos instantes pero después toco la puerta.

**TOC TOC**

¿Podría ser que hubiese regresado? No le tomo un segundo salir de sus pensamientos para abrir la puerta

-Rukia chan yo… -era la pelinaranja, la desilusión se apodero de su rostro- Perdona Inoue, que deseas…

- lo siento ¿interrumpo algo? –tratando de no soltarse a llorar

- no nada… -acomodando sus gafas

-¿puedo pasar? No te quitare mucho tiempo

-claro, adelante, ¿te ofrezco algo? – haciéndose a un lado para q pasara

-no gracias… Ishida kun yo…-se detuvo en el lobby pensativamente

El joven volteo al no oír más pasos de su compañera y al verla se preocupo

-¿segura que estas bien Inoue?

-Por favor – ya no pudo contenerse más no aguantaba ver al chico en ese estado, tomo la mano de él y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolablemente

– por favor, elígeme a mí, déjame hacerte feliz Ishida kun.

El joven se molestó un poco por la insistencia de la chica, más que nada por el hecho de que acababa de pasar por un mal momento, no tenía tiempo para esto, pero al ver como la chica lloraba se sorprendió bastante

-Inoue san, ¿porque estas llorando?

-Perdona, yo, no sé, sólo salieron lágrimas, Ishida kun te quiero!

Terminando de pronunciar estas palabras poso sus labios sobre los del joven, y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de este, el cual se quedó inmóvil y confundido.

Al mismo tiempo la shinigami había huido hacia el parque una vez más, no sabía ni siquiera porque había huido, tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que sentía, Ishida le gustaba, de alguna manera estar con el la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz, ella se sentía completa estando con él, pero tenia miedo, ¿era posible una relación entre una shinigami y un quincy? Además, ¿Qué pasa con Inoue? Ella parecía interesada en él, y estaba el hecho de que ella no sabía cuanto tiempo podría permanecer en Karakura, su mente estaba llena de mil cosas, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, por un lado quería regresar y decirle que lo quería, pero… ¿realmente lo quería? O sólo era un ligero capricho, no sabía que hacer… Caída la noche estaba en camino hacia la casa de Ichigo, cuando de pronto una luz en el cielo apareció era una puerta espiritual.

-Rukia, es hora de irnos…

- Nii sama - sorprendida

**- FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

Hohohohoho se esta poniendo bueno, hahahaha me da risa, creo que cuando subi este capi hace mil ochoscientos años no volví a leer más el fic (aparte de que ya ni lo tenía hahahaha tuve que hacer copy page pa la remazterización) y ahora lo leo mientras veo que no me convence y así, y oh sorpresa…. Hahahaah me emociono hahahaha!

Bueno se me ocurrio meterle un poco más de drama a la historia, yo creo que a lo mucho habrá otros 4 capitulos, no sé, entr ya veré, no quiero hacerla muy larga y que luego pierda todo e sentido ni nada, así que, bueno denme consejos, ideas, estoy abierta a las posibilidades!

Bueno espero sus comentarios en forma de review!

saluditoooos


End file.
